best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio and L.V.
"Gangsta's Paradise" is a song by American rapper Coolio, featuring singer L.V.. The song was featured on the soundtrack for the 1995 film Dangerous Minds ''and was most recently used for the trailer for the 2020 ''Sonic the Hedgehog movie. Lyrics As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left ‘Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of You better watch how you talkin' and where you walkin' Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke Fool, I'm the kinda G that little homies wanna be like On my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the street light Keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Look at the situation they got me facin' I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the street So I gotta be down with the hood team Too much television watching, got me chasing dreams I'm a educated fool with money on my mind Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye I'm a loc'd out gangsta, set trippin' banger And my homies is down, so don't arouse my anger Fool, death ain't nothin' but a heart beat away I'm livin' life do or die, what can I say? I'm 23 now but will I live to see 24? The way things is going I don't know Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? Been spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Power and the money, money and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour Everybody's running, but half of them ain't lookin' It's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin' They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me If they can't understand it, how can they reach me? I guess they can't, I guess they won't I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool! Been spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise We keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradise Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? Why It Rocks # Coolio's rapping is well done. # The hook is catchy. # The music video is great, even for '90s standards. # The beat is amazing. # Meaningful Lyrics. The Only Bad Quality * The song rips off Stevie Wonder’s “Pastime Paradise”. Music Video Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs from movies Category:Gangsta rap Category:Internet memes